Couldn't Ask For More
by Shadowfax
Summary: What do you need for a wedding? Well, a bride and a groom... but it's friends that make it a day to remember. Some missing moments from 'Union,' from certain other points of view.


2011.09.10 Edit: Reformatted.

* * *

I do not own the characters and situations from Star Wars used in this story; no money is being made from this fanwork. "She's More" is written by Liz Hengber and Rob Crosby.  
Some missing moments from the end of _Union_. Okay, if you haven't read _Union_ you need to go do that right now! It's only the best Star Wars book that has ever been written... or drawn. Yes, this is a happy story. So, poo to the Vong.

* * *

_"Couldn't Ask For More"__  
__-_

"I present to you, the Skywalkers."

Applause and cheers broke out, not only throughout the gardens and around the planet, but across the galaxy- echoing back to them through the Force.

Mara could feel her heart racing, and her hand gripped Luke's even more tightly. After all that had happened she almost couldn't believe that this most wonderful of days had itself happened. But here they were. Here she was- Mara Jade Skywalker. Mrs. Skywalker- a small smile pulled at her lips at the thought. She liked the sound of that. She turned to Luke to see his eyes shining, but she needn't have- she could feel his joy and his love for her radiating out through  
the Force and enveloping her in a way that told her she would never be alone again.

* * *

Wiping tears of joy from her face, Leia leaned back into her husband's embrace. Her brother's happiness filled her, reminding her of a day not so long ago when she and Han had made similar vows. From the way his arms tightened around her waist, she could tell he remembered also. An absentminded smile crossed her face as she thought of all the joys that still lay in store for Luke and Mara, and she turned to kiss Han with a passion that fifteen years, three children, and innumerable disasters couldn't dim.

* * *

"'Bout time they got it together," Han mumbled into the thick brown hair of the beautiful woman that he held in his arms. He inhaled deeply, savoring her familiar scent, but mostly to hide the wide smile that spread across his face. He bent down slightly and kissed Leia softly on the neck, and she turned in his arms to return it with a passion that brought to mind endless expanses of trees, small furry allies, and skies filled with fiery explosions. Yes it was definitely time the kid got his act together, before he missed out on anything else like this. And Mara was almost as good a woman as Leia. Mmmm, scratch that- she was nowhere near Leia, but then, no one was. He leaned deeper into the kiss, and thought in a corner of his mind that Luke should hurry up and have the reception, so that he could give the toast and get on to more important things.

* * *

Dodging people left and right, Talon Karrde juggled his glass in one hand while he used the other to slip the interesting individual in charge of the music a certain datacard, along with suitable compensation for the bother of playing it. He whispered something in the Bith's, well "ear" for lack of a better word, and the creature gave him a small grin that stretched the length of its small mouth. Patting it on the shoulder in a sort of absentminded goodwill, Talon stepped back to observe his handiwork. Draining his glass, he wondered momentarily if he'd had too much to drink, but dismissed the thought as something much more interesting was presently about to take place.

"And now the bride and groom will dance the first dance," the Bith intoned.

Skywalker lead her out onto the floor, and Talon had to admit she looked absolutely stunning. A small, controlled smile turned his lip as the music began to play. Everyone glanced around, wondering who had chosen this particular tune for the memorable occasion.

Apparently the lucky couple were wondering, too. Mara caught his eye from across the room and he raised his, empty, glass in a salute to her. She smiled in appreciation, leaned in, and whispered something to Luke. He laughed softly, then they were lost to the world. Talon leaned back against the wall behind him, running his finger along the rim of his glass. As much as he might try, he couldn't take his eyes off her. The music played on, and really it was the perfect song. But then, he had picked it out so of course it was.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green  
not like the woman of my dreams  
and her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
five-foot-three isn't tall  
she's not the girl I pictured at all  
in those paint-by-number fantasies I've had _

_so it took me by complete surprise  
when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
she's not at all what I was looking for  
she's more _

_no it wasn't at first sight  
but the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
and when I hold her I don't want to let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough _

_so it took me by complete surprise  
when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
she's not at all what I was looking for  
she's more _

_more than I dreamed of more than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more than a love like hers _

_so it took me by complete surprise  
when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
she's not at all what I was looking for  
she's more _

* * *

"If everyone will grab a glass," Wedge suited actions to words as he spoke, "and fill it with something," soft laughter ran the length of the room, "we can get to the toast."

"And get these kids on their way outta here to someplace a bit more romantic." The laughter grew louder as Han came up beside Wedge, draping his arm over his co- Best Man's shoulder. They whispered together a moment, then Wedge stepped forward holding out his glass toward the new couple.

"Ever since I've known him, Luke has always had the remarkable ability to throw himself at apparently suicidal situations and walk away alive. Or at least mostly so." Mara gave Luke a look and he blushed a little, the crowd laughing in appreciation. "However, he has another amazing quality. He believes in people. He believed in me, and Han, and most of all himself; and he believed in our ability to destroy an enormous, impenetrable, planet-sized battle station. And we did." A tear ran down Luke's face for the memory of that day. They drank a small toast to that- a small victory that happened a small time ago... it seemed like forever. He hoped no one ever forgot. "Most of all he believed in a young woman who wanted nothing more than to see him dead. He believed that she could find the truth behind the lies that had been told to her. And she did." There were tears on both their cheeks now; Mara pressed one gloved hand surreptitiously to her face. But he and Han were only half done.

"Stang it, Wedge! You've already got them crying. I knew there was a reason you wanted to go first." Han stepped forward, and swirled his glass as he waited for the crowd to quiet. He held it out next to Wedge's as he started again, and his voice was solemn now. "When I first met Mara, the thing that struck me the most about her was her fire. Here was a woman that never took anything sitting down. She usually left you sitting down, and writhing in pain," a smiling ripple passed through the crowd, "but she refused to believe that the hand fate dealt her was the best hand she could posses. I thought that made her dangerous, and it did. But there was something else I didn't know about her. Something that, when I did figure it out, made me want her to be my best friend. Mara Jade is the most loyal person I have the privilege of knowing. So when I found out my brother was going to marry her, I kicked back and relaxed for the first time in awhile. Because, ladies and gentlemen I won't ever have to worry about him again. Anybody tangles with him, they're tangling with Mara, and that is more suicidal than anything Luke's ever tried."

Wedge clicked his glass to Han's; the sound was echoed around the room. The two men grinned at each other. "To Luke and Mara's continuing happiness- may the Force be with them both. Oh, and one more thing." Heads turned to them. In unison they shouted, "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Screams of laughter erupted as they tossed confetti every which way and ran into the crowd. The music started back up, and Wedge was swept up in the joy that filled the room.

Well, here he was. This was it- the culmination of everything for which he had worked all the years of his life. Luke looked around him at the joy on all the faces; at the lines formed by worries that were now creased by carefree smiles. People willing to forget the universe outside for a little while, and simply believe that it could take care of itself for awhile without them. Peace. It seemed like such a simple word. But he looked around and he could see former Imperials speaking with former Rebels; and weaving in amongst them were the New Order of the Jedi, his students, most of them now teaching their own pupils. His heart soared in his chest for here beside him, to share in the glorious future he could see stretching out before them, was the most extraordinary person he'd ever known; and he thought that without her, it would not be half so glorious.

"Mara." Her eyes returned from scanning the room to lock with his. "Would you dance with me?"

She looked up into those innocent, farmboy eyes and said the only word she could think of. "Yes."

The Jedi teach us that we are luminous beings, creatures of light. That light shines most brightly in those bound together in love forever without end.

-End-  
-


End file.
